ultimatefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Hawkins (Main)
— Christopher to Johnathan Christopher Fisher Hawkins is a seventeen year old living in the large town of Koibito-tachi. He is currently a security guard, and dating the local gang leader Johnathan Write '''History Christopher was raised on the good side of New York and lived with an abusive family since he was six. Christopher lived in fear everyday of his childhood, and spent most of his time either hiding or being chased- which explains Christopher’s anxiety disorder. He was beaten practically everyday as a child, and due to him being homeschooled he thought it was natural. Christopher was about fifteen at the time when he managed to escape after an incident, and wandered around the streets for a few days. Christopher ended up running into a doctor who was traveling back to California, and after explaining his whole story the doctor let Christopher ride with him. Christopher ended up spending three months with the doctor as they went around the county treating people at hospitals, and eventually left the doctor when he made it to California. Christopher still his anxiety attacks, though has managed to live a happy life with his boyfriend. And hopes one day he can use the word Husband. Personality Christopher has a rather skittish and shy personality, which has been heavily influenced and effected due to his environment. Christopher is a introverted and quiet person, not initiating conversation unless spoken directly too. Along with this he usually is on edge, and can often be seen taking short glances over his shoulder, though normally it’s hard to notice. If you manage to understand the real him, you can tell what type of person he truly is. Christopher is well behaved for his age, and often does the best he can to help others. He’s a romantic, and often enjoys having his own quiet time. Christopher hates fights and arguments, and tries to avoid them at all costs, often not standing up for what he believes in fear of being hurt. Physical Appearance Christopher can often be described as either ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’. Christopher is a late bloomer who stands at about 5’8. He has short, somewhat wispy dark brown hair that falls in-front of his forehead. Chris is farsighted, and can either be seen wearing a pair of contacts, or thick black glasses. He stands on the leaner side, but is stronger then he looks. Along with this light scars for his arms, back, chest, and neck, along with an ‘x’ behind his right ear. Christopher never talks about what causes them, and can often be seen wearing at least one bandaid, or having signs of being ruffled. Christopher can often be seen wearing a large color scheme, his clothes consisting of bright and dark colors. Relationships David Hawkins — NPC — Father — 0% “The best decision I ever made was running away Pops..I..I hate you. I absolutely hate you. You chased me, you beat me, you abused me. And now- now I’m finally safe. I ran across the country to get away from you, and I’ve done it twice. If I ever have to do it again, I’ll kill you.” Marcia Hawkins — NPC — Mother — 0% “From what I’ve learned, mothers are supposed to love their children, not beat them with belts. I’m happy I left you and pops behind. I’m so fortunate I escaped..” Johnathan Write — My wuv <3 — Boyfriend — ∞% “My oxygen supply, my light, my love, my soulmate, my partner in crime, my best friend. My...Johnathan. If I never met you, I most likely would have been dead by now. If I never met you, I wouldn’t know what it was like to love- what it’s like to be loved. I wouldn’t know how gentle someone’s touch could be..how warm someone could make you feel..the whole concept is new to me John..And I love it. I love you. I know we have had our fair share in arguments, and often I question if I’m good enough for you..but I think I am, now at least. I want you in my life John. I need you in my life..The day I met you, was the day I fell in love. It was an indescribable feeling, but I know that’s what it was. Every day I feel my love for you grow, every single day I love you more then the last. Together, we are unstoppable. But, I wonder...when one of us proposes, would I be Christopher Write or Christopher Hawkins? I think Write-Hawkins sounds nice as well...” Romance Christopher is currently dating Johnathan Write. He hopes they take the next step in their relationship in the near future, and dreams that one day they can raise a family together. Current Partner: Johnathan Write Past Partner(s): None Currently Attracted To: Johnathan Write Sexuality and Orientation: Homosexual Ship Name(s): Chron(Christopher+Johnathan) Trivia and other Notes • Christopher has a crippling anxiety disorder and mild depression. Along with this he has PTSD like symptoms which include flashbacks